Rabid Dollies
by Omobolasire
Summary: Well...Chucky from Childs Play pays Johnny a visit


Disclaimer: I do not own JtHM. . . Or Childs Play . . . blah blah blah  
  
Hello and welcome to the fanfic that will more than likely eat you from the inside out! Have a nice stay and remember to fear the squirrels!  
  
Rabid Dollies  
  
Nny was on his way to the basement to torture another unnamed soul, when he tripped over a lump on his stairs. He cursed loudly and started feeling around, promising himself to destroy whatever it was that caused him pain. His hand finally fell upon something . . . fuzzy and soft.  
  
Nny picked it up and brought it into the light so he could better inspect it. It was a dolly! Yay!  
  
"I hate dolls. They're too soft." Despite himself he poked its belly and giggled a little, immediately coughing and standing up as to make it look like nothing happened. "WELL NOW YOU DIE! INTO THE BLENDER WITH YOU!"  
  
Nny began to walk up the stairs again to get his supplies when he heard a voice. He ignored it imagining it to be Nail or something, and continued. He was almost to the top when he felt something sharp being forced into his skin. He dropped the doll and in his hand he saw a splinter of wood.  
  
"Damn wood, you will die someday too!" He laughed terrifyingly until he noticed something was wrong. "Where did that damn doll get to?" He looked around but he couldn't find it.  
  
He looked up the stairs. To his surprise the doll was standing there with a knife in his hand.  
  
"Die loser!" screamed the doll with a voice Nny thought was way too low to belong to a doll. The doll leapt at Nny, but Nny moved to the side. He then watched as the obviously homicidal doll tumbled down the stairs cursing all the way.  
  
"Like I said, I hate dolls" said Nny in an annoyed voice. Since this is Nny, he merely continued on his way up the stairs. Since a blender would no longer serve any purpose, the thought he might go get a cherry brainfreezy. He was just about to go out the door when something began to bite his head!  
  
"GAUHH!" Nny screamed and flung whatever it was against the wall. To his surprise it was that idiotic doll again.  
  
"Hahaha! You thought you could destroy me that easily?" the doll laughed and ugly laugh. "I am Chucky! I have been trapped inside this idiotic doll body . . ."  
  
"Yes, yes, it's very unnecessary to continue your story, because you will be dead soon anyway. I have enough voices and I don't need another one."  
  
"What? VOICE? I am MORE than a voice! I have a form, can you not see my form?" Asked Chucky  
  
"Yes, and it is very pathetic. I mean, Mr. Samsa is bad, but you, you are trapped in a little, soft, fluffy dolly body. Even Doughboys are better off than you! I mean come on! I'd even take Nail's body before yours! Not like Nail has much of a body . . . "  
  
Nny didn't get to finish his rant because at that moment Chucky leapt on Nny and began to stab him with the knife he found in Nny's boot.  
  
"OW! GET OFF OF ME YOU RABID BALL OF RED FLUFF!" Screamed Nny. Hearing the screams of pain of course the doughboys were to enter.  
  
"WTF" was all they could manage to say as they watched Nny be mauled by a little doll with red hair and freckles. They talked it out, and due to their own greedy reasons they decided to help Nny out. They dragged the enraged Chucky off of the screaming Nny.  
  
About 5 minutes later when Nny had one again become sane (well, about as sane as Nny gets) they were busily deciding what to do with this 'Chucky' guy.  
  
"I still say we put him in a blender" Nny said for what had to be the 50th time.  
  
"What is with you and blenders today?" asked Mr. Eff.  
  
"SHUT UP" screamed the still struggling chucky.  
  
"Well, we could always duck tape him to moose" suggested Nny.  
  
And that is exactly what happened. That night Nny duck taped Chucky to Moose. He tried to get the doughboys as well, but they were smarter than they looked (thank god). Also, Nny's wish of blenders came true. That night he filled dolls with dead rats that he had put in the blender. Yay.  
  
Yes I know this was totally pointless. Please do not pelt me with blunt objects on your way out and remember to REVIEW! 


End file.
